Fenton to Phantom: 4: A Step Into The Future
by Kirstyn.T
Summary: When Danny and some classmates get teleported to the Ghost Zone, they find their way home. But, is it really home? And what's with spiking cheese? Now they have to fight strange enemies from the future, who will win? And which main character dies?
1. Welcome To The Ghost Zone

**Hey, I'm back with the sequel so… here it is! I wrote this story mainly because of stormrider7 who said I should go with this story so, if you read this, thanks! Well, here is the longer version of the description…**

**Description: one afternoon a ghost comes and fights Danny, Kelly, Ryan, Gregg and Kirstyn. Danny is in his ghost mode, Kelly in hers, Ryan and Gregg in their Freghe mode and Kirstyn in her Fregher mode because they sensed the ghost and Mr. Lancer tries to break up the fight. Somehow part of the class get teleported to the ghost zone, including Mr. Lancer and the people who were fighting the ghosts! Luckily Valerie is in her ghost hunting suit otherwise it would be harder to battle the ghosts and protect all the humans. For some reason, the ghosts CAN hurt humans in the ghost zone as Sam soon finds out. Anyway, what happens when they take a wrong turn and go through what looks like the Fenton Portal, but end up in the future? Read on to find out.**

**Disclaimer: Kirstyn.T does not own Danny Phantom because Butch Hartman does and probably won't sell the rights… OMG I CANT THINK OF A TITLE FOR THIS STORY! Oh, I DO own this story…**

**

* * *

A Step Into The Future**

**Chapter One**

**Welcome To The Ghost Zone**

Danny sighed as he put down his pencil and saw a blue mist escape his mouth. He looked over at his girlfriend, Kelly, who had already stuck her hand up. Danny stuck his hand up as well, hoping his teacher Mr. Lancer would let them both go to the toilet or wherever they would say they were going.

"Yes Danny?" Mr. Lancer asked him as he turned around.

"Can I go to the bathroom? I don't feel too well." Danny fake moaned.

"Alright Mr. Fenton, but don't be too long. What would you like Kelly?" Mr. Lancer asked Kelly as Danny rushed out of the room.

"My parents wanted me to take some medication stuff for a bug I had." Kelly made up the first excuse that came to mind.

"Go on then Kelly." Mr. Lancer sighed as he watched Kelly race after her boyfriend.

Kelly saw Danny and ran up to him.

"So, have you seen the ghost?" Kelly asked.

"Nope, what excuse this time?" Danny asked.

"medication." Kelly answered.

"HEY DANNY DID YOU FIND IT?" Kirstyn asked as she ran up to her older brother with her boyfriend and her other friend, Gregg.

"Nope, come on, we better look for it before the teachers see us." Danny told them.

"Oh, right!" said the always cheery Kirstyn.

The five looked around for any students that happened to be passing by and saw that there wasn't a single student wandering around like a lost sheep, which was VERY unusual.

A blue ring appeared around Danny's waist and split into two. The boy with raven black hair and icy blue eyes turned into the 'evil' ghost boy with white hair and bright green eyes, Danny Phantom. Of course, Danny wasn't evil, everyone THOUGHT he was evil but he wasn't.

Two pink rings appeared just above Kelly's waist and she was no longer the innocent girl who had brown hair, she was now ghost with white hair and a black and white dress, she was known as Kelly-Go-Boom or KGB for short. She was also known as Danny Phantoms young girlfriend.

Two rings appeared around Kirstyn's waist, one was black and the other was pink. Kirstyn had black hair with pink streaks and was wearing black clothing with pink netting underneath. But after the transformation, she was a Fregher with black skin and pink hair; she wore a pink floor length dress and was known as Li'Kirst-Fregher, Danny Phantoms sister.

Ryan's transformation was quite simular except he had back and green rings and didn't wear a dress. He was now a Freghe, the male version of a Fregher, hence the he or her at the end of Freg… he was now Li'Kirst-Fregher's boyfriend, Ryan Freghe.

Gregg and Ryan's transformation were exactly the same, except for the colours; Gregg had blue and black rings and clothes. Now, I must tell you, Freghe's and Fregher's have two colours, not everyone had black, these were the lucky ones. Gregg was now Ryan Freghe's best friend, Greggy F. (Kirstyn named him)

They all flew off to where their ghost's senses pointed them which turned out to be Mr. Lancer's English classroom. (If you don't remember, Fregher's and Freghe's have senses in their heads…)

Danny decided to go first so he turned invisible and stuck his head through the door. When he had seen if there was a ghost inside he pulled his head out and turned visible.

"There is a ghost I have never faced before inside the classroom, scaring everyone." Danny informed the others.

They nodded their heads and burst in, kicking the door down.

"Man, I always wanted to do that." Gregg said.

"Its fun isn't it?" Danny asked Gregg.

They remembered why they came here and saw the ghost. It was a teenage boy with long blonde hair, most probably a hippie. Danny sent an ectoplasmic blast at it which knocked it into the wall.

"I wish I could do that!" Kirstyn moaned.

"Oh, right, you aren't the one with ghost powers. Well, at least you have something, remember the child with NO powers?" Danny asked her.

"Oh, right." Kirstyn sighed.

"Um, aren't we meant to be fighting a ghost Dan?" Kelly asked.

"I always forget, thanks cake." Danny thanked her.

"I'm cake?" Kelly asked.

"I like cake." Kirstyn said. (Cant you tell that that is DEFINITLY me?)

Everyone rolled their eyes and payed attention to the new ghost.

"Who are you?" Ryan asked.

"Well, well, well! If it isn't Danny Phantom and his girlfriend, Kirst and her boyfriend and Greggy… where's your dark girlfriend?" the ghost asked.

"You know perfectly well." Gregg answered, not knowing if the ghost REALLY knew where Sam was.

The ghost just smiled and floated where he was.

"Who are you?" Danny repeated Ryan's question.

The ghost kept on smiling and tapped his nose.

"That's for me to know and you to never find out." The ghost said.

A green light surrounded everyone and they could feel their bodies being pulled from the ground. It was like hands were digging into them and pulling out their hearts while they were still beating. Many screams were heard and the world went black and everyone was falling. Danny could hear Kelly's voice.

"I don't have a towel on my head…. Do I?" Kelly asked.

"NO, this is WORSE!" Danny yelled above the screaming that was heard all around them.

"ARE WE GOING TO DIE?" Kirstyn's yelling was heard.

"don't worry Kirst, it isn't that painful… wait, how would I know? I'm only HALF dead." Danny informed her.

"that's nice to know… BUT WE ARE GOING TO DIE FULLY!" Kirstyn cried.

"what happens if Freghe's or Fregher's die?" Kelly asked while they fell further.

"RYAN?" Kirstyn called for her boyfriend.

"YEAH?" Ryan moved closer to them, even if no one could see it.

"WHAT HAPPENS IF I DIE?" Kirstyn asked her boyfriend who was a Freghe.

"YOU BECOME A GHOST WITH EXTRA ABILITIES!" Ryan informed her.

"WAIT, WHERE'S GREGG?" Danny asked.

They stretched and tried to find their friend, Gregg.

"I'M HERE!" Gregg yelled just as the screaming stopped.

"a bit too loud Gregg." Kirstyn complained as she rubbed her ears which were pounding.

"WHY ARENT THEY SCREAMING?" Kelly asked, worried that they had disappeared.

"more important… why are YOU screaming?" Kirstyn asked.

Suddenly they felt themselves slow down and they landed on the ground which felt like a big bowl of jelly. They looked beneath them and saw dark green glass.

"that's odd, it doesn't FEEL like glass." Kirstyn said.

"we were falling for a long time, I need to go to the mall." A voice was heard behind them.

They turned around and saw paulina, dash, Kwan, Star, Sam, Tucker, Valerie, Mr. Lancer and Mikey, lying on the hard ground.

"how did we get here?" Sam asked.

"I think it was that hippie hobo dude." Star said, not realising who she was talking to.

"I'm hungry." Complained Kirstyn.

"you and your food." Sighed Danny.

Everyone looked at each other, seeing who did and didn't get stranded in this green place with them.

"hey, Fentoad didn't get stranded, I CANT BEAT HIM UP FOR THIS!" complained Dash.

"GO CLIMB A TREE!" Sam snapped.

"children, we need to behave." Lancer told them.

"I AM NOT GOING NEAR HER!" Paulina told everyone who would listen as she pointed to Sam.

"what makes you think that I am going near YOU?" Sam asked.

Danny got fed up with the fighting and stood up.

"SHUT UP!" Danny lost control of his mouth.

"now, Phantom, that's not a way to talk to others." Lancer warned him.

"DO I LOOK LIKE I CARE?" Danny was getting angry.

"oh right! You are ghost!" Kirstyn remembered and started laughing.

"CHILDREN WE NEED TO PAY ATTENTION HERE!" Lancer yelled at them.

"you aren't my teacher so why should I listen to you?" Gregg asked.

Mr. lancer sighed and put his hands by his sides, they were previously on his hips.

"because I am the only RESPONSIBLE one here." Mr. Lancer told them.

"Danny is responsible and so are all of us." Kirstyn said as she pointed to the 'unique' things beside her.

Tucker started to crack up laughing for no reason that anyone knew of. He wiped a tear from his eye and sighed before he knew that everyone's eyes were on him.

"what's so funny, Foley?" star made a face as she said his name.

"oh, I cant believe them being RESPONSIBLE!" Tucker chuckled.

"what about the time I fought pariah dark or my future self? Oh, wait, no one remembers that because clockwork turned back time." Danny recalled.

"if he didn't I would be dead!" Sam said.

"CAN WE GET BACK TO AMITY PARK? I DON'T LIKE IT WHEREVER WE ARE!" paulina cried.

"where are we?" Kwan asked.

"welcome, to the ghost zone…"

**

* * *

Wow, that took FOREVER thanks to Steph, ha! I was talking to you! Anyway, she helped me get an idea you will find out in the later chapter! I wrote 2 lines one day and a page the next! Anyway, I hope you liked it, enjoy! Read and Review!**

**Love Kirst and her dots and her spaces and her food and oh you get the point…**


	2. Ignoring The Truth

**I AM BACK! Anyway, this is my next chapter and I hope you enjoy it and I have nothing to write so I will shut up right now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, YET! Nah, I won't EVER own it.**

**

* * *

A Step Into The Future**

**Chapter Two**

**Ignoring The Truth.**

_Previously:_

"_where are we?" Kwan asked._

"_welcome, to the ghost zone…"_

"what is the ghost zone?" star asked.

"it's the place where ghosts live…" Danny started.

"oh, Phantom, do you live here?" Paulina asked.

"nope." Kirstyn answered Danny who was looking off into the distance.

After a second, everyone realised what Danny was looking at. Danny was looking at Klemper.

"WILL YOU BE MY FRIEND?" asked Klemper.

"EEK!" screamed Kirstyn, Kelly, Ryan, Gregg and Danny.

Two blue rings appeared around Danny's waist, two pink rings appeared around Kelly's waist, a black ring and a pink ring appeared around Kirstyn's waist, a black ring and a blue ring appeared around Gregg's waist and a black ring and a green ring appeared around Ryan's waist.

Sam and Tucker gasped and tried to make faces at them so they would notice. The ghosts, Fregher's and Freghe's didn't see Sam and tuckers faces but noticed the rings. They stopped them before they got too far.

"what are THEY?" paulina asked.

"I feel like I've done this before." Danny said.

"nah, it was just simular. Remember the time u pretended to be a girl… ow!" Ryan cried in pain after Danny elbowed him.

"relax, we erased their minds." Gregg reminded Danny.

"oh." Danny said.

No one knew what to say, they just looked around the ghost zone. They saw a blue ghost in pyjamas approaching and looked to the ghost fighters who sighed.

"will you be my friend NOW?" Klemper asked Danny, Kelly, Kirstyn, Gregg and Ryan who will be called the ghost fighters.

Kirstyn, Ryan, Gregg and Kelly turned invisible and knew that Klemper wouldn't want to be friends with a living thing, or in other words, a human.

Danny teleported behind the group of humans and waved his arms around so Klemper could see him. When Klemper reached Danny, Danny teleported in front of a door. He opened the door and watched as Klemper sped closer to him. Danny teleported out of the way just in time to see Klemper go through the door.

Kelly appeared and shut the door so Klemper couldn't turn around and ask them to be his friend again that day.

"thanks Kell." Danny thanked his girlfriend.

He gave her a kiss on the lips which broke Paulina's black heart. When she heard Paulina gasp, Sam started to laugh quietly. Danny pulled away and looked at his surroundings.

"well, can you get us home? This is a ghost zone and you ARE a ghost!" Mikey pointed out.

"well, I don't spend TOO much time here." Danny informed them.

"excuse me? can we hurry it up a little? I have a meeting I need to get to." Mr Lancer told them.

"QUIET! Danny needs his space, he needs to get back too!" Kelly reminded him.

"I'VE GOT IT!" Danny yelled.

He looked at his wrist and something popped out of it. He tossed the bubble wrap of doom away and pressed a small button.

"WHERE ARE YOU?" a girl asked.

"QUIET! Look, tell mum and dad that we got teleported to the ghost zone by some hippie, I need you to research the ghost." Danny instructed.

"who do you mean by we? are you black and white?" the girl asked.

"yes, I'm ghost; the hippie only wanted Danny Phantom, KGB, Kirst, Ryan and Gregg." Danny told her. "and with us are Sam, Tucker, Dash, Star, Paulina, Kwan, Mikey, Valerie and Mr Lancer."

"woah, tough bunch to get home, I will tell their families." she told him.

"thanks; I'm going, oh, check on Vlad please, he might be to his normal age again." Danny instructed. (I didn't forget about little Vladdy)

"bye Danny!" the girl said.

"bye sis." Danny pressed another button and turned to the others.

* * *

Meanwhile in Wisconsin a certain halfa was hopping out of the bathtub in his very big bathroom.

"finally, I got that horrid mud off and I am back to my proper age, hopefully this time Danny will decide to join me. he won't be able to find his way home and he will be begging for my help!" Vlad said to himself.

He started to laugh evilly but was interrupted by his ghost sense going off. Vlad transformed and turned to face a young, blonde hippie.

"done already?" Vlad asked with his eyebrows raised.

"yes, sir. The ghost child and his friends are stuck, now can I have my wages?" the hippie asked as he held out a hand.

"certainly, Bob, here you go, come back whenever you need more, I like your style." Vlad told him.

"thank you, wow, I have a fifty! This is going to be spent STRAIGHT away, I will be back sir, I really appreciate your kindness." Bob said to Vlad as he disappeared.

* * *

Danny, Kelly, Kirstyn, Ryan, Gregg, Mr Lancer, Mikey, paulina, Kwan, star, dash, Valerie, Sam and Tucker had started to move towards where they THOUGHT the Fenton Portal was.

"are we there yet?" asked Star.

"my feet hurt." complained Paulina.

"I'm hungry." Kirstyn put in.

"this is boring." Said Kwan.

"can I beat up that ghost?" asked dash.

"when will we get back, I need to get to a meeting." Mr. Lancer moaned.

"I left my precious PDA behind, I won't survive without it." Groaned Tucker.

"how much longer do I have to be near HER?" Sam asked, pointing to paulina.

"I need to do my homework and other peoples homework." Mikey said.

"how much longer do I have to be a ghost for?" asked Kelly.

"I need to rip the hippie to bits, where is he?" asked Gregg.

"I am getting a headache from these ghosts." Ryan said.

Danny who was in front, spun around to face the others.

"YOU GUYS ARE GIVING ME A HEADACHE, SHUTUP!" Danny yelled.

Everyone closed their mouths and kept walking. They decided to keep silent for a while.

"are we there yet?" Tucker asked, finally opening his mouth.

"NO!" Danny was getting angrier by the minute.

"BEWARE!" yelled something behind him.

Everyone who had ever come in contact with the Box Ghost rolled their eyes and slowly turned around to face the one and only, Box Ghost. Danny sent an ice blast at him which froze him in his current position.

They continued on their journey without looking behind them once. Little did they know, Technus was following them. soon, they were overtaken by a stream of electronics. They turned around to see that Technus was following them.

"hello, ghost children." Technus greeted them.

"what do YOU want?" Danny asked the ghost.

"nothing much." Technus for once was short for words.

"you aren't going to shout your plan to the high heavens?" Danny asked, confused.

"I am not that kind of thing anymore, I got an upgrade." Technus told him.

"really?" Kelly asked.

"yes." Technus said.

"yes what?" asked Kelly.

"I got an upgrade." Technus reminded her.

"really?" Kelly asked.

"yes, I did." Technus said.

"you did what?" Kelly asked.

"I GOT AN UPGRADE!" Technus yelled, beginning to get annoyed.

"cool, are you serious?" Kelly asked.

"YES, I AM SERIOUS!" Technus yelled.

"about what?" Kelly asked.

"GETTING AN UPGRADE YOU IDIOT! YOU ARE SO ANNOYING!" Technus blew up at her.

Kelly smiled at a job well done.

"that's me." she laughed.

Everyone joined in the laughing as Technus got angrier. Soon, the electronics around him blew up. Tucker stopped laughing and his eyes got watery.

"NOO, MY PRECIOUS TECHNOLOGY!" cried Technus and Tucker.

Technus flew into his personal lair and closed the door. All the people could hear him bawling inside.

"that is going TOO far!" Tucker protested.

"job well done." Danny said as he patted Kelly's back.

"wow, you can REALLY be annoying, Danny, try not to fall for her tricks." Kirstyn advised him.

Everyone laughed and started to walk forwards. Danny and the other ghost fighters' ghost senses kept going off because of the many ghosts surrounding them. they didn't know that an invisible creature was following them. she flew in front of them and turned visible.

Dash, Kwan, Paulina, Star, Mikey and Mr Lancer jumped when she appeared in front of them because they weren't used to these things happening.

"Danny Phantom, you are going in the wrong direction." The girl told him.

"why should I believe you? You're a ghost! who are you anyway?" Danny asked her.

She sighed and opened her mouth to begin talking.

"my name is Steph, I used to work for Plasmius but all his bad doings were making me feel guilty so I quit." Steph informed him.

"you could still be working for him so I shouldn't believe you." Danny said stubbornly.

"but Daniel! Ugh, that's rubbed off on me. Danny! You must believe me, he wants to make you beg for his help so you will help him take over the world!" Steph sounded panicked.

"I know Vlad does these things, but I am NOT about to believe YOU!" Danny walked off with the others trailing behind, taking quick glances back.

Steph sighed and shook her head, she had done her best. Little did he know, Steph was really telling the truth. Danny should've listened to her but he didn't, being the stubborn halfa that he was. He wasn't always stubborn, only when he didn't want to be wrong. _Boys_ she told herself and disappeared to make sure that Vlad didn't find her.

Danny and the others saw a huge hole in front of them and smiled; it was the Fenton portal. It was a long way away but it would only take five minutes to get there.

"I can't wait til we get home, I want a manicure." Paulina sighed and stretched her arms.

"I want my PDA back." Tucker complained.

"why do we have to go? I will have to see my parents again and they might make me wear pink." Sam shuddered as those words escaped her purple lips.

"ooh, pink! But I bet it is a hobo dress, your family can't afford anything else." Paulina said.

Sam was about to respond when she remembered that only Danny, Kelly, Kirstyn, Sam, Tucker, Valerie, Gregg and Ryan knew that she was wealthy, not counting the adults.

Soon they got to the portal and Danny decided to walk through it, into what they THOUGHT was their house. After everyone stepped through they noticed strange things.

The lab had some strange inventions that weren't there in the morning and was clean with no broken beakers on the ground. Danny and Kirstyn were practising in the morning and had broken a few beakers. It wasn't normally cleaned up because that was Danny and Kirstyn's chores.

"I thought you two practised in the morning." Kelly said.

"we… we do." Danny said.

"don't you make a mess?" asked Kelly. "and what are these things here?"

"yes, we made a mess and I haven't seen them before, they couldn't make an invention THAT fast, let alone fifty!" Kirstyn told her.

"then… what has happened?" Valerie asked.

Suddenly a man with black hair and blue eyes entered the room. He noticed them straight away and realised who they were.

"um, how did you get here?" the man asked.

"hmm, we got stranded in the ghost zone, went through what was meant to be the Fenton Portal and ended up here, that's how." Danny told him.

Suddenly the door upstairs slammed and two ladies ran into the room, obviously puffed out. They didn't notice the guests and looked straight at the man.

One was a brunette whose eyes flashed pink continuously and the other had curly red hair, brown eyes and very pale skin.

"DANNY! IT HAPPENED AGAIN!" cried the brunette.

The girls only just noticed the younger people in the room and the brunette ran back upstairs because of something that she didn't want the others to see.

"wait a minute… you are DANNY FENTON?" dash only just realised what was going on.

The man nodded his head and everyone gasped.

**

* * *

**

Yay! I introduced the new character! Anyway, I have to tell you, I didn't make the girl with curly red hair, brown eyes and pale skin up, Steph or stormrider7 did. Omg, I named a ghost after her! anyway, Steph should come back later and in the sequel. Oh, there will be a sequel;i just cant ignore it.Anyway, hope ya liked it! Enjoy, don't forget to read and review!

**Love Kirst…**


	3. We Went To Save A Lizard?

**I'M BACK! Now, nobody knows what or who Steph is, including me! But that's for the next story, now, nobody knows who the redhead is except for me and Steph! Aren't we special? Anyway, you shall find out with this chapter… Omg, I need to make this longer, hmmm… YES, THAT'S PERFECT, HURRY AND COME ON STEPH I NEED YOU! Oh, she won't read this til it is done… oh well, enjoy reading it!**

**Disclaimer: ME? OWN DANNY PHANTOM? IN MY DREAMS! Actually, he is in my dreams... Nah, dont own Danny Phantom, do YOU?**

**

* * *

A Step Into The Future**

**Chapter Three**

**We Went To Save A Lizard?**

_

* * *

Previously (wow, this is like a TV series)_

"_wait a minute… you are DANNY FENTON?" dash only just realised what was going on._

_The man nodded his head and everyone gasped._

_

* * *

Present or Future day:_

Danny looked at his future self quite closely. He wasn't too bad for a man, at least his future wasn't as bad as before and he wasn't dead.

"but… how can you be Danny Fenton's… future self? You are WAY too hot." Paulina asked.

Danny and the others ignored her comment, used to what she said, not knowing that Danny was the infamous Danny Phantom. the future Danny nodded his head and looked at the past beings in front of him, remembering when he was that young.

"who are YOU?" **Danny** asked the redhead. (15 yr old Danny is bold, the future one isn't.)

The girl sighed and Danny patted her back. she walked out of the room to help the other girl while Danny took a few steps forward and looked at the teenagers once more.

"she is Roxanne Gurwich, you haven't met her yet, she likes to be called Roxy for short." Danny informed them.

"does she know about… us?" Kelly asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

Danny simply replied by nodding his head and the others gasped, how would she find out about them? a girl with black and pink hair walked into the room and she stopped where she was when she noticed the guests.

"wait a minute… is that… ME?" Kirst asked, forgetting that not all these people knew her secret.

"uh, no… remember, you only LOOKED a little like that when your soul was… uh… taken… away from your body." Danny covered for her.

"right." Sighed Kirst, knowing the answer to her question.

Two Freghe like figures appeared in the room and faced Danny. They noticed that there were younger versions of everyone in the room but didn't care.

"Danny… Fungus… Usuba… trouble…" puffed the one that was green and black.

"what did Usuba do THIS time?" Danny asked, sounding really annoyed.

"she is going on a drinking spree!" the other said.

"again?" Danny asked, rolling his eyes.

"AND VLAD SPIKED THE CHEESE!" cried the one who looked a LOT like Ryan.

"again?" Danny asked.

The two nodded their heads frantically and Danny sighed once again. He turned to the arrivals and opened his mouth, beginning to speak.

"I am sorry but I need some of you to stay here and some to come with me, something important has come up." Danny told them.

"who do you need to stay here?" asked **Danny.**

"well, if you, **KGB, Kirst, Ryan, Gregg, Sam, Tucker** and** Valerie **come with me, the others can stay in Fenton Works until this is over, which should be about ten minutes." Danny instructed.

"but I INSIST I stay with the 'unique' children." Lancer was being a problem.

"you need to stay with the humans, a lot of ghosts come here and they would be scared by a grown man that ISNT me…" Danny instructed.

"fine, I will go stay with my students." Lancer gave in and sat down on a chair.

Danny walked up the stairs while the chosen ones followed. Fenton Works looked quite the same except there were a few new things. On the new baize sofa sat the girl whose eyes kept flashing pink, Kirstyn, who had somehow left the room and the girl who was named Roxy.

"Roxy, Kelly, Kirstyn, its Usuba and Fungus again." Danny informed them.

"WAIT! THAT'S… ME?" **Kelly **asked.

"yes, hi me." Kelly said to herself.

"cool, you look hot as a lady too." **Danny **complimented.

Both Kelly's blushed and everyone else rolled their eyes, not counting the two Danny's.

"anyway, we need to get to Usuba and Fungus, something about spiking cheese." Danny told them all.

"oh…" sighed Kirst as she brought up a black ring and a pink ring, nothing had changed.

Danny brought up his blue rings and Kelly brought up pink ones. soon they were older versions of themselves but still recognisable. When they were about to fly off, footsteps were heard behind them.

They spun around to see Mr Lancer, Mikey, paulina, dash and Kwan.

"where did Mr Fenton go?" Mr Lancer asked, never forgetting the Mr.

"uh…" Danny started.

"OH MY GOSH! YOU ARE OLDER PHANTOM! YOU LOOK SOO HOT!" shrieked paulina.

She ran up to Danny and **Kelly **put her hands in front of her and a shield formed around the 'chosen' ones. paulina ran head first into the shield and fell to the ground, clutching her head.

"owie." Paulina cried as she rubbed her head.

**Kelly** removed the shield and Sam high fived her. paulina got to her feet and walked back with the others, glaring at **KGB **and **Sam.**

"So… where DID you come from, older Danny Phantom?" Dash asked.

"I CAN teleport ya know? Anyway, I knew what was going on so, yeah…" Danny explained.

"Oooo Danny Phantom is going to save the day." Paulina said.

"Well, we better be off." Kelly cut the conversation short.

"yeah." Danny agreed.

Danny, **Danny, **Kelly, **Kelly, **Ryan, **Ryan, **Gregg, **Gregg, **Kirst and **Kirst **teleported out of there, taking Tucker, Sam and Valerie with them. Soon, they ended up right in front of the Nasty Burger.

_Well, at least it is still standing _thought Danny.

Backed against a wall was a violet lizard with green eyes, it looked much more than a lizard. Standing directly across from it was a female ghost who the teenagers guessed was Usuba. She had long fangs and her eyes were a blood red.

Danny held two hands in front of him and a sword appeared. It was quite long and glowed a bright green, with the initials DP carved onto the handle. It looked as if it were made by a ghost, to fight ghosts. He swung it back and Usuba finally noticed the new arrivals.

"Well, what do we have here?" she asked, looking at the young versions of her enemies.

"What do you want Usuba?" Kelly asked, ignoring her question.

"What else would a beautiful vampire like me want?" Usuba smirked.

Danny took a swing but just missed. The lizard looked very strange but just sat there, watching the fight between the creatures. **Kelly **sent a hairball at Usuba which hit her on the head; she was distracted by the future creatures.

"Who DARE PUT A HAIRBALL ON ME, USUBA, THE GHOST ZONE'S ROYAL PRINCESS?" Usuba asked.

"You… you're a princess?" **Danny **asked. "You sure don't LOOK like a princess. I thought you were a vampire."

"I have a bit of ghost in me but that's beside the point! NOBODY BUT MY PRINCE DOES ANYTHING TO ME!" Usuba was furious.

Danny sighed and his grip on his sword tightened. It started to glow light blue and then dark blue. Soon, it was black. A black beam flew towards Usuba who tried to duck but was too late. She was sent flying into the air and once she stopped, she disappeared.

Danny lowered his arms and the sword disappeared. Kelly hugged him and everyone found themselves in the Fenton living room, once again. Mr Lancer, Mikey, Paulina, dash, star and Kwan were sitting on the couch, watching a floating television.

"Hey Danny!" said the television.

"Oh, hi Freddy." Danny sighed as he wiped sweat off his forehead.

"What's this I hear about Vlad spiking young Fungus' cheese? Again?" the TV known as Freddy asked again.

"Oh, it's nothing, right Fungus?" Danny asked the lizard who cowered in the corner.

The lizard nodded its head and remained in the corner, not moving any closer.

"Eww a lizard!" Paulina moaned.

"Hold on a minute… THAT'S FUNGUS? WE WENT TO FIGHT A VAMPIRE BECAUSE OF A LIZARD?" Danny asked.

Everyone looked at the lizard that suddenly became larger and larger by the second. She lost the violet colour and her skin turned a tanned colour while her hair turned green.

Everyone gasped as they saw a figure floating in front of them, looking very angry with a frown on her face. She opened her mouth to speak.

"I am NOT a lizard!"

**

* * *

FINALLY! I SOOOO DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO DO! But now, I do. I have figured out what I am going to do with this story and how I am going to make it more than 5 chapters, that would be a bit TOO short, only 25 pages. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed that chapter, Read and Review, Love Kirst…**


	4. Spiking Cheese, AGAIN?

**Ok, Ok, I'M BACK! Wow, I have written A LOT today, too bad you won't be getting it until I FEEL like posting my story! – Laughs evilly – umm, you DIDN'T hear that, ok? Anyway, I hope you like this chapter; I am hoping to make this a good length, not too short like a lot of my stories. Anyway, enough of the chit chat, I better give ya the chapter, BYE! Love Kirst…**

**Disclaimer: NUP, no Danny Phantom but I do own these lovely new characters.**

**

* * *

A Step Into The Future**

**Chapter Four**

**Spiking Cheese, AGAIN?**

_Previously on Finger Island…_

"_I am NOT a lizard!"_

* * *

Everyone watched as the ghost things skin got paler and paler until it was almost the same colour as Roxy's skin.

"what ARE you?" **Paulina **asked.

"I am… umm… hmm… I… I am… FUNGUS! Oh, right, you asked what I am… well, I am a kind of ghost who has the ability to do special things, like change my form!" Fungus told them.

"then why didn't you change when you were back there, about to get umm… your blood sucked?" **Danny **asked.

"because, there are 4 words for it." Fungus told them.

"Vlad spiked her/my cheese" said Fungus, Danny, Kelly, Kirstyn, Roxy, Gregg and Ryan.

Everyone was quiet for a record time, one minute.

"where are Danny Fenton and the freaks that were here before?" **Dash **asked.

"they… went to… get help?" **Danny **said, making it sound more like a question than an answer.

"well, we better be off, bye mini me." Danny said as he and the others disappeared.

A stomach growling was heard and everyone turned to **Kirst.**

"I SAID I WAS HUNGRY!" **Kirst **told them.

"well, since the others aren't back, let's look for food." **Danny **suggested.

"I thought ghost and things like them didn't eat." **Star **said.

Everyone went dead silent.

"**Kirst **likes to eat." **Kelly **said.

Everyone went into the kitchen with Roxy and Fungus following close behind. The sat down at the table and brought up extra chairs while the ghosts/Fregher/Freghe's floated.

"so, how come you can change forms?" **Danny **asked as Danny, Kirst, Kelly, Ryan and Gregg entered the room in their human form.

"well, I should just tell you my life story but the shortest version.

"I was born nothing, just a blob. When I was 2 months old, my mother died and all her powers entered my body, I could now do what she was able to do. I could take the form of a shadow. I am part ghost and part of me is my mother but I was not half ghost to start with.

"I became half ghost when I was following strangers. I was following strangers because I wanted to learn more about the town and its citizens. First I went to Casper High school because I wanted to see what human high schools were like; I came from a planet unknown to man.

"when I was younger, I was psychic. When I turned half ghost, it got shocked out of Me. anyway, I saw this certain teenaged boy and my senses said that something was going to happen to him, something that would change his life.

"of course, I was curious so I followed him home. I disguised myself as his shadow. He entered a portal and I was still his shadow so basically, I got shocked when he did, I turned half ghost when he did." Fungus explained.

"YOU WERE STALKING ME?" **Danny** yelled, before he realised what he said.

"no, I was not stalking you; I was seeing what fun I could find." Fungus said.

"Is your real name Fungus?" Mr Lancer asked.

"well, kinda. People call me Steph or Stephantom but my friends call me Fungus." She explained.

No body responded right away. **Danny **seemed deep in thought.

"are you that ghost who told us that we were going the wrong way? you know, in the past?" **Danny **asked.

"yep." Fungus answered truthfully.

"right. But, I'm just curious, why were you a lizard and backed in the corner, doing nothing?" **Ryan **asked Fungus.

Fungus sighed and looked around to see that everyone was paying attention. She didn't like to repeat herself, it was very annoying. She tucked her fringe behind her ear and began to tell them.

"well, this morning Ryan, Gregg and I went into town. Sam, Kirstyn, Kelly and Valerie didn't want to come and Danny is ALWAYS busy. Tucker always helped him too so; I was stuck with the boys. I would've asked Roxy but she had to go home to visit her family.

"anyway, we went to this nice restaurant and I got some nice Caesar salad and cheese as a side dish. I ate up the Caesar salad but was quite full but the cheese looked so nice, I decided to finish it off. The cheese tasted horrible, like too much vegemite, it tasted like vegemite by itself, a spoonful.

"about three minutes later, I couldn't control my body. Soon, I turned violet, the colour I go whenever someone controls what shape I turn into. Usuba then came over to me, she hates me because I quit working for Vlad, I ran off as fast as a lizard could but she continued to follow. Soon, I was backed up against the wall at the Nasty Burger so Ryan and Gregg got help. Later, we found out that Vlad spiked my cheese." Fungus explained.

**Danny **and** Kelly **watched as mists escaped their mouths, telling them that a ghost was near and that it wasn't Fungus. **Kirst, Gregg **and **Ryan **had obviously sensed the ghost too since they looked around.

A swirl of orange smoke appeared behind Mr Lancer, **Dash**, **Kwan**, **Star**, **Paulina,** **Mikey, Sam, Tucker** and **Valerie.** A male ghost was seen and recognised when the smoke had cleared.

"BOB?" yelled the adults, not including Mr Lancer.

"IT'S THAT HIPPIE HOBO DUDE!" Paulina realised.

"YOU? WHAT DO YOU WANT?" **Danny **asked.

Bob was still young so that meant he was from the present, like the teenagers.

"Hi Bob!" Fungus said.

"Not YOU again! Please, spare my life, I don't want to SEE you again, it was hard enough last time, you are SOOO annoying!" moaned Bob.

Everyone started laughing, ignoring the annoyed look on bob's very ugly face. his face went bright read and he roared liked a dragon.

"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!" he roared, his voice echoing throughout the room.

Everyone instantly shut their mouths and looked at Bob who was taking deep breaths, obviously trying to calm himself down.

"what is a young lad like you doing in a world where you don't belong?" Roxy asked Bob.

"that is NONE of your business, I'm just uh… checking up?" Bob said, cupping a hand over his right ear.

_Why is he cupping his hand over his ear and WHY does he raise his voice and lower his head like he is… maybe he IS talking into a microphone or something, a communicator… _thought **Danny.**

Bob disappeared and everyone heard **Kirst's **stomach rumble once more. She smiled at them and they rolled their eyes at her.

"you can go and get something to eat, unfortunately, the only thing in the fridge is cheese, I'm sorry, I hope you like cheese." Danny said.

"yep, cheese is fine, I like most food." **Kirst **informed him.

"I know, I just wasn't sure if you felt like cheese." Danny told her.

**Kirst **opened the fridge door and got out the plate with cheese on it. She turned around and put it on the table, noticing that everyone had left. she shrugged her shoulders and broke off a small bit of the cheese. She shoved it into her mouth and chewed.

_Woah, this is quite nice! _**Kirst **ate the rest of the cheese and licked her lips. She licked her fingers and wiped them on the back of her skirt and walked out of the kitchen to see no one was in the lounge room.

"hello? Anyone? Where are you?" **Kirst's **voice echoed through the lounge room.

When there was no reply, she grew suspicious. She saw a piece of paper on the end table beside the couch and picked it up, noticing that it had her name on it.

_Sorry that we aren't here, something came up and everyone REALLY wanted to go see the new mall… anyway, we shall be back, I thought you might like to explore by yourself, we will bring dinner, love Danny (future)._

**Kirst **sighed and put the note back on the table. She headed down into the lab to see how much it had changed when she felt a tingle inside her stomach. She closed her eyes and listened for any odd noises, hearing the sound of drums coming from her stomach.

"what is THAT?" **Kirst **asked no one in particular.

She got no answer, even though one wasn't expected. She gasped as she felt herself growing small. She looked down at her body which now looked like an ant. She saw a crumb of bread on the floor and it was… BIGGER THAN HER!

"WHAT'S GOING ON? I CANT DO WHATEVER I AM DOING, NO FREGHER CAN!" cried **Kirst **in a very squeaky, high pitched voice.

Her senses went off and her Fregher powers told her that it was a ghost. suddenly, the male ghost who appeared in the kitchen ten minutes before, also known as 'Bob'. Beside him was another ghost, this one female. She had floor length, brown hair and wore dark blue jeans and a pale blue singlet.

The female picked up **Kirst **who was an ant while Bob put a note on the table of the lab. Bob held onto the female who held onto **Kirst **and they teleported away. These ghosts had a different sort of teleportation, it was blinding.

They appeared in a room and **Kirst **rubbed her eyes with two of her legs but still saw spots. Eventually, her sight cleared and she saw two black boots. She could hear two voices above her and listened carefully, trying to figure out what was happening.

"you completed the task?" one of the voices asked.

"yes, my sir, I have completed the task that you have assigned me." spoke someone who **Kirst **recognised as Bob.

"you left the note?" the voice sounded familiar but **Kirst **just couldn't remember who it was, it sounded like an old…

"VLAD?" she squeaked.

Her voice must've been pretty loud for an ant because the two men (or ghosts) looked down at her form. She was correct, one was Vlad and the other was Bob.

"well, she's a smart pickle." Vlad said sarcastically.

"I DON'T LIKE PICKLE!" yelled **Kirst, **insulted.

"well, touch cookies." Vlad said and continued his 'interesting' conversation with Bob.

**Kirst **began to ignore them and wondered about the room, looking for any holes that she may be able to crawl through. She had noticed that she couldn't use her powers, a side affect of becoming an ant.

_Hmm, I am small and I'm an ant, great. But how… wait a minute, Fungus got turned into a lizard because… OH MAN, THE CHEESE?_

"YOU SPIKED MY CHEESE!" **Kirst **accused Vlad and Bob.

"why, yes I did, I did a good job too. You are part of my plan, to become RULER OF THE GHOST WORLD AND THIS WORLD! -" coughs "- uh, you didn't hear that…"

"sir, I believe I should be leaving the delicate old man with his little ant, thank you for letting me prove my loyalty to you once again." Bob said as he disappeared.

"wow, he's right, you ARE old." **Kirst **commented.

"shut it!" Vlad snarled.

"how long will I be an ant?" **Kirst** asked.

She felt the same tingling feeling in her stomach. She closed her eyes and reopened them a minute later. She was back to her normal height and form and she floated a little above the ground. "well, that answers my question."

"get some rest, tomorrow you have a task. Don't try to escape, NO ONE can escape THIS room." Vlad told her.

He walked out of the room and a door slammed shut behind him.** Kirst **ran to the door which soon disappeared and began pounding her fists on the wall. She slid to the ground and her eyes began to fill with tears.

_What if they don't find me? I will be all alone._

She let the tears slowly trickle down her cheeks, thinking about being all alone. Vlad was more powerful than her; she wouldn't be able to face him alone, especially when he was older.

_Surely they would notice I'm missing… won't they? _**Kirst **asked herself. She should've not eaten that cheese, especially after what happened with Fungus.

_When I get out of here, I will NEVER eat cheese again… that's IF I get out of here._ **Kirst **looked around the room. She saw a door at the far wall and climbed to her feet. She ran over to the door and pulled it open, her face sinking when she noticed it was a bathroom.

She looked behind her and saw a small fridge, a bed, a couch and a television. On the TV was a note that **Kirst **grabbed and read aloud.

"Dear young Kirstyn Fenton, this TV is a device I use to spy on you and Daniel and everyone with. You may use it if you want, from uncle Vlad. Why that HORRID man!" **Kirst **cried, collapsing onto the couch.

She couldn't resist it. She grabbed the remote that was lying next to her and looked at the buttons. Soon, she found the one that she was looking for and pressed it. The TV flickered on and **Kirst **stared at the screen, letting the remote fall from her hands.

**

* * *

YAY, IT'S DONE! NOW YOU CAN STOP ASKING ME STEPH COZ I COMPLETED IT! YAY! So, did you like it? I mean, come on, the title of the chapter didn't give you ANY clue about what was going to happen? Anyway, it took me not too long to write this chapter which I am proud of, I am back to writing at least half a chapter a day! Read and Review**

**Love Kirst…**


	5. We All Love Children

**Okay, I'm back! I am getting HEAPS of new ideas for stories so I am wanting to finish this story soon and then I will get onto 1 of those. After, I will write the sequel to this. Wow, I CAN manage my time well… anyway, heres the next chapter and it isn't finished yet, I just added this comment because I felt like it.**

**Disclaimer: well, looks who's back? I have come to tell you that I do not own Danny Phantom but, ask clockwork a question for me, he filed a restraining order against me… anyway, heres the question: Will Kirstyn.T ever own Danny Phantom? Thankz.**

**

* * *

A Step Into The Future**

**Chapter Five**

**We All Love Children.**

"That's a fact, the burgers at Nasty burger STILL taste as good." Commented **Tucker,** licking his lips.

"I wonder where **Kirst **went, she just disappeared." **Danny **thought aloud.

"Oh, don't worry; your sister is probably just looking for more food." **Kelly **assured him.

"Look, it's a Goth shop, let's go!" **Sam **dragged her friends towards the shop.

"Eww, I don't want to look at LOSER clothes." **Paulina **said.

**Sam **glared at her and went inside, **Valerie, Tucker, Mr Lancer**, Danny, **Danny, **Kelly, **Kelly, **Kirst, Roxy, Fungus, Gregg, **Gregg, **Ryan, **Ryan **and **Mikey **following. **Dash, Paulina, Star **and **Kwan **moaned but followed, not wanting to get lost in the new version of downtown Amity Park.

**Sam **tried on some clothes and bought some with the money in her pocket. She liked to carry around spare cash, in case something happened and she needed the money. They walked out of the shop after half an hour, heading back to Fenton Works.

_Beep… beep beep… beep…_

Danny pulled a phone from his pocket and flipped it open, reading the text on the screen. After a few moments, he sighed and turned to the others who had stopped to wait for him.

"Uh, I need to go pick up my kids, do you want to come?" Danny asked them.

"I H… YOU HAVE KIDS?" **Danny **asked, correcting himself.

"Uh, yes…" Danny answered slowly.

"Why would Fenturd be lucky enough to have kids?" **dash **asked.

"Well, I'm doing better than you." Danny couldn't help showing off.

"Well, how AM I doing?" **dash **asked.

"Well, you are living with your mother and you have gone broke." Danny informed him.

**Dash, Paulina, Star **and** Kwan **gasped when Danny told them this new piece of information.

"Well, that means YOU can't hang around with US anymore!" said the heartless **Paulina.**

"You shouldn't be saying that, you died of starvation while in a car," Danny told **Paulina. **" and YOU!- " Danny pointed at **Kwan **" – had to go live with some foster parents and last - " Danny pointed to **Star "** – you got damaged in a car crash and will be disabled for the rest of your life. He is doing pretty good compared to the rest of you, though **Kwan **isn't that bad."

This really shocked the teenagers. **Kelly **opened her mouth and began to speak. "How… how many kids d-do you have? And… who w-with?" **Kelly **asked.

"Well, I have two cute little girls who… don't know the truth about themselves and I had them with y… Kelly Stager who, is now named Kelly Fenton." Danny told them.

"We… they, end up… together?" **Danny **asked, hope in his voice.

"yep." Danny answered.

**Danny **and **Kelly **tried their hardest not to blush or smile, anything that may indicate that they are actually members of the Fenton family.

"Well, are you guys coming or not?" Danny asked, looking at his watch.

"Yes." Sighed everyone.

They walked along the path in the opposite direction of Fenton Works. Danny, Kelly, Kirst, Gregg and Ryan led the way because they lived in the future Amity Park while the others didn't.

the adults (not including Mr Lancer, once again, poor man, he never gets included, ah well, its only Mr Lancer) had their own conversation going, whispering to each other so no one could hear.

"Ooh, pretty!" **Paulina **bent down to pick a flower and **Dash, Kwan **and **Star **stopped to wait for her.

Paulina picked the flower and smelt it. She threw it onto the ground and **Dash **stomped on it, knowing that **Paulina** didn't like the smell of it. They looked ahead of them and noticed that everyone had disappeared, everyone except for **Mikey **who trotted up to them.

"What do YOU want, geek?" **dash **asked while pounding his fist into his hand.

"we… we should… b-be st-sticking close… the o-others told me to g-get you guys and t-take you home, Mr Lancer s-said he would go w-with Danny Phantom…" **Mikey **told them.

"Why should WE listen to YOU?" **Paulina **asked.

A flash of light flew past them and halted. It came back to them and materialized. Four girls could be seen, floating in the air, staring right at the shocked teenagers.

"Who are YOU?" **Star **asked the girls.

"I'm AMBER!" one said.

"I'm SCARLET!" the girl next to her said.

"I'm GEM!"

"And I'm ANNA!" the last one told them.

"What do you want and what are you?" **Kwan **asked the girls.

"Well, we are Fregher's, like **Li'Kirst-Fregher **and we have come to rescue you." Amber told them.

"Ooh, get me out of this hell hole!" **Paulina **jumped into unlucky Gem's arms.

"GET OFF ME!" yelled Gem, pushing **Paulina **onto the ground.

"Why you little…"

**Dash **stood in between the feuding girls to make sure they wouldn't do anything else to each other. "Settle, they have come to rescue us, now, get us out of here!"

"Where are the rest?" Scarlet asked.

"Huh? Who?" **Dash **asked.

"The other people that got teleported here." Anna told them.

"They found a way home," **Paulina **lied. "And left us ALL alone."

"I'm sure they wouldn't do that." Gem didn't believe them one bit.

"YES THEY DID!" cried everyone, including **Mikey **who had been elbowed by **Dash **and wanted to get home.

The Fregher's shrugged and closed their eyes. The teenagers who had been left behind for a reason decided not to disturb them so they just waited. They felt a flash of light and found themselves in their beds, in their own houses, with no one who wasn't meant to be there.

_Was it all just a dream?_

_

* * *

_

Danny stopped walking along the path and climbed some steps. He didn't bother ringing the doorbell or knocking on the door, he just walked in. on the outside the house looked average but from the inside, it looked like a millionaire's house.

Everyone followed Danny through the house, admiring the furniture and rooms with photographs framed on the walls. They entered a room and saw two ladies and one male, drinking coffee while the children packed their stuff up.

They noticed Danny and the crowd standing in the doorway and smiled.

"Hello all, hello Danny." The girl dressed in all black gave him a hug.

"Hey Sam." Danny greeted his best friend.

"Hey Danny!" the African American girl came over and hugged him as well.

The male was also African American and waved to everyone who was standing in the doorway, gaping at the sight ahead of them.

"That's… me?" **Sam** managed to spit out.

"Hey!" Sam greeted her younger self.

"Tucker, can you get young Luke so we can get home? I need to make dinner." The lady told him.

"THAT'S… ME?" **Tucker **was in total shock.

"Yes, hello," Tucker waved at his past self. "Valerie, can you get his shoes? He left them Paige's in room."

"Wait a minute… THAT'S ME?" **Valerie **was the last person to get shocked.

Valerie nodded and left the room to get Luke's shoes. A little girl wearing pink and black ran up to Kirst and gave her a big hug.

"Mummy, what's for tea?" the little girl asked.

"Hannah, tea isn't for two hours, I know we are both hungry but daddy says not until six." Kirst informed the little girl.

"Why?" Hannah asked.

"Ask your father." Kirst told her daughter.

Hannah turned to Ryan. "Daddy, why can't we have tea NOW?"

"Because you eat too much." Ryan admitted.

"I always knew you two would end up together." **Tucker **said.

The little boy walked out of the room and Tucker stood at the doorway, looking out.

"Well, we better be going now, bye all." Tucker said his goodbyes and left with his wife, Valerie.

"We better be off too." Ryan said as he picked Hannah up and carried her out.

"bye." Everyone said goodbye and three more left.

"Paige, its naptime, you go off and have a nap while the adults talk." Sam instructed as she watched the little girl slouch her shoulders and drag her feet off.

The two remaining girl came over to Danny and gave him a hug. When they were done with Danny, they hugged Kelly.

"They your children?" **Mr Lancer **asked.

"Yep."

Danny went and grabbed a little bag that was on the floor while Kelly grabbed the other. "We also should be off, thanks for looking after the kids."

"Anytime, have fun." Sam called after them as they left.

Gregg didn't follow, he didn't want to go back to Fenton Works, he would rather stay home with his wonderful wife.

**

* * *

**

**Kirst **sighed as all she saw on the TV was a man and then everything went black. She looked at a clock on the wall and saw that it was black with blood dripping from it… _real _blood!

"Do they know where you are?" a voice was heard and **Kirst **wasn't sure if it was her mind talking to her.

She looked around and sighed, it wasn't her mind but it wasn't anyone dangerous.

"Hi Freddy," She greeted him. "And no, they don't know."

"But they must, how else could you explain your disappearing?" Freddy the TV asked.

"Bob left a note." She informed him.

"Oh, well… there is one thing I COULD do." Freddy told her.

"Yeah, whatever, it probably wouldn't work… how did you get here anyway?" **Kirst **asked, changing the subject.

"I can switch places with any TV in the world…"

"THAT MEANS YOU CAN TELL EVERYONE THE PROBLEM!" cried **Kirst.**

"Yes…"

"PLEASE, DO IT, NOW!" she begged.

The TV that was once floating fell to the ground, indicating that it was no longer Freddy and Freddy had gone back to Amity Park.

* * *

"Mr Lancer you may sleep on the couch," Danny told his old teacher who sighed and grabbed the rug that was handed to him. "**Danny, Kelly, Sam **and **Tucker **can sleep in my old room. **Valerie **and **Kirst **can sleep in Kirstyn's old room, that's when **Kirst **gets back. Sarah and Melissa, you sleep with mummy and daddy. Last but not least, **Gregg **and **Ryan **can sleep in Jazz's old room."

Nobody really complained about where they had to sleep, at least it wasn't with Paulina or Dash or the others. They had left a note saying that they had gone to visit someone, the same as **Kirst's **note.

Everyone was in the lounge room, waiting for Kelly to finish with tea when the TV got up and started floating.

"DANNY!" Freddy yelled.

"Freddy, we are busy." Danny told the TV as patiently as he could.

"BUT I HAVE…"

"NO Freddy, we are BUSY!" Danny yelled.

"IT'S URGENT!"

"Quiet Freddy, we are waiting for **Kirst.**"

"BUT!"

"Do you want me to unplug you?" Danny asked.

"NO, I JUST…"

"Need to shut up." Danny sounded annoyed.

"BUT K…"

"I'm going to pull it." Danny threatened.

"SHE'S…"

Danny held the plug in his hand and sat back on the couch.

**

* * *

So, do you think she's doomed? Danny should learn to listen to Freddy, he had something IMPORTANT to say! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter… it was quite fun writing this chapter, I don't know why, I guess it always is. Read and Review.**

**Love Kirst…**


	6. Freedom Once Again Part 1

**Yay, I'm back! Ok, I was not too sure what I SHOULD put in here but, I figured it out… anywho, hows everybody been? Ok, I guess I am just stalling so, heres the chapter enjoy, Read and Review. I felt like splitting this chapter up, I don't know why, it fascinates me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom but if you go to one of my stories, you can see which characters I DO own, even though I haven't put ALL the characters history up there… yet. **

**

* * *

A Step Into The Future**

**Chapter Six**

**Freedom Once Again**

**Part 1: Vlad's Torturing Me.**

**Kirst **sighed as the TV started to float once again. Freddy didn't look too happy, he looked sad, as if he were missing something.

"What's wrong Freddy?" **Kirst **asked the TV. "Did you tell them?"

"I tried but, they were so angry, Danny ended up pulling the plug, they think that you have gone to visit people. I have an update though." Freddy informed her.

"What's the update?"

Footsteps were heard outside the room and got louder. Some beeping noises were heard and **Kirst **looked at the TV who fell to the floor; Freddy had chickened out.

The door slowly disappeared and the old man walked in. there was a ghost girl floating behind him, carrying **Kirst's **breakfast. **Kirst **hadn't got very much sleep because she was still quite worried.

"I see that you are awake."

"Why are you keeping me caged up like an animal?" **Kirst **asked, placing her hands upon her hips.

"Because I can." was Vlad's reply.

The ghost flew in front of **Kirst **and placed the tray on a table in front of it. "Here is your dinner, my lady, if you need me, I will be in the kitchen."

**Kirst **looked down at the tray of food. She saw a piece of stale bread, a bowl of oats and a glass of rotten milk. She picked up the bread and nibbled at it; she was starving and would eat it if she had to.

She had explored the fridge the previous day to see one biscuit which she ate because she felt as if she was going to die.

"Today is an important day, young **Kirstyn**, for today, we will be setting up our plan. You will HAVE to obey me or I can do things to you that you know I WILL do." Vlad threatened.

**Kirst **swallowed the rest of her bread and looked up at Vlad. "Why can't you do whatever you want me to do yourself? You are stronger than me!"

"Ah, but I need a little helper, someone who they think they can trust, someone powerful, someone, like you." Vlad smirked.

**Kirst **ignored him and took a sip of the milk. She almost spat it out but told herself that she needed a drink and the milk was the only drink she could access at the moment. She didn't drink it all at once; she decided to save a little bit to wash down the oats which didn't look normal.

She started to shovel some into her mouth and chewed, ignoring the strange taste. Vlad seemed to have wandered off but **Kirst **didn't care. She finished the oats and drank the rest of her milk. After that, she noticed a wardrobe near the bathroom.

"I didn't look there before." **Kirst **said to herself as she rushed towards it.

Inside were some clothes that she REALLY liked. It was hard to choose but after ten minutes, **Kirst **chose to wear a black skirt which looked like it was made just for her when she put it on and a pink and black off the shoulder top.

**Kirst **found a brush, a toothbrush, toothpaste and other items in the bathroom. She put her hair in a bun with her pink and black fringe hanging free. She found a nice necklace which had a love heart shaped onyx stone hanging down from it.

She slipped into one of the many pairs of shoes. They were black high-heels that made no sound when she moved her feet. She put some hot pink earrings in her ears and stepped out of the bathroom.

Vlad was standing near the door, waiting for her to come out. When he saw her, he smiled. "So, are you liking the gifts?"

"They are quite nice but, I would not like you any better for material possessions." **Kirst **told him.

His smile vanished for a few seconds then came up once again. "Well, come along, we have lots to do."

"Why should I? What if I don't WANT to go with you?" **Kirst **started to be stubborn.

"As I mentioned before, I'm more powerful than you, your weak, weak, weak, weak!" Vlad pushed his finger against her nose every time he said 'weak'.

**Kirst **sighed; she knew that he WAS stronger than her and even though she hated to admit it, he was right. She followed him out of the room and down the hall. When they were about to leave the house, two bodyguards grabbed her hands and lead the way.

**Kirst **sighed as she saw a field that had a shield all around it. Vlad lowered the shield and they entered.

"Now, I need you to transform, otherwise I will do something to you, something I would rather not say at this moment." Vlad instructed.

**Kirst **rolled her eyes and did what he told her to. She was instructed to practise her aim by using her telekinesis to throw random objects that were scattered around the two.

"Can I stop now? I'm REALLY tired." Moaned **Kirst **after three hours of continuous work.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" yelled Vlad. "Now I want you to get the grass and plants to wrap around me and hold me there for ten minutes while you continue to use your telekinesis."

* * *

"Now, tell that dog to attack you so you can test your strength…"

**Kirst **swallowed and looked at the dog. She wiped sweat off her face but said no words. She had been working for 12 hours straight and had no breaks or food and drink. She was about ready to collapse because Vlad had been working her too hard.

She spoke to the dog that jumped on her and knocked her over. Vlad shook his head and clicked. Two male bodyguards ran up to the girl and picked her up. They carried her into her room and put her on the couch. They put a glass of water on the table and left the room.

* * *

Two hours later **Kirst **woke up. Her every muscle was sore. She lifted her arm and winced when the pain shot through her. She slowly reached for the glass of water and lifted it up. The drink was refreshing, she had needed it.

Slowly, she lifted her body off the couch and walked over to use the privy. She didn't noticed the man enter her room and have the ghost servant put a tray on her table so she got quite a surprise when he was standing near the door.

"eat." He instructed.

**Kirst **looked at him and then the tray of food. It was different than her breakfast. This time there was a bowl of soup, some more stale bread and a glass of water. **Kirst **ate it, not caring what it was and turned to Vlad.

"That was disappointing." Vlad told her, trying to keep his voice calm.

"You worked me for 12 hours, I couldn't handle it, and I needed a break!" **Kirst **told him.

"Oh please! You are such a child! You needed a break?" Vlad spat.

"Yes, I am a child and yes I NEEDED A BREAK, GET THAT THROUGH YOUR THICK MIND!" **Kirst **yelled, losing control over her temper.

"That's not the way to treat the man who will one day rule this world." Vlad told her.

"The only thing you will rule IS THAT STUPID, UGLY, HORRID GHOST NAMED BOB!" **Kirst **yelled.

Vlad didn't seem to be very offended by any of this, it seemed as if he were used to it. He didn't answer her; instead, he seemed deep in thought.

"I am going to have to punish you." He told her.

"Oh please, if you get rid of me, who will do your dirty work?" **Kirst **asked Vladimir.

"I didn't say I was going to get rid of you, I said I was going to punish you." He reminded her.

"And how are you going to do that? Get the wooden spoon?" **Kirst **was pushing the limits.

Vlad smiled and two very dark rings appeared just above his waist. One travelled up, the other down, transforming Vlad into the evil ghost, Plasmius or also known as the Wisconsin ghost and Vlad's ghost half.

"You will never cross me again, woman." Vlad told her.

_What am I doing? I am already hurt and I go and push it? I MAKE him hurt me? I am soo dumb; he is torturing me, making me do too much and then hurting me if I can't do it, if only I could contact others through my mind…_

**

* * *

Yes! Sorry, I know it is shorter than usual but this is only ONE part of this… I really need to hurry up and finish it, I keep forgetting to update! I need you Steph; I need to figure out something, something that will make my story work… anyway, hope ya enjoyed the first part in Freedom Once Again… Read and Review,**

**Love Kirst…**


	7. Freedom Once Again Part 2

**OK, my problem is solved and I can do what I want to do with this story. Hmm, I am guessing that this story will be over in about… 3 or 4 chapters. I KNOW, I KEEP SAYING THAT BUT THIS TIME, IT IS FOR REAL! There are two more parts in Freedom Once Again, this being one of them. After that, there may be two more chapters. Maybe three. OMG, I NEED TO BE CERTAIN! FIRST, I COULDN'T THINK OF A WAY TO MAKE IT MORE THAN 5 CHAPTERS AND NOW I CAN'T THINK OF A WAY TO MAKE IT LESS THAN 9!**

**

* * *

Disclaimer: -yawn- I do not own Danny Phantom…**

**A Step Into The Future**

**Chapter Seven**

**Freedom Once Again.**

**Part 2: Freddy Got Us Lost.**

**

* * *

Kirst dragged her body out of bed when the wake up call was heard. She had a quick shower and threw on some pink trousers and a black long sleeved shirt. She could hear the sound of rain pattering on the roof.**

A knock was heard on the door and **Kirst **jumped; no one EVER knocked when she was here. "Yes?"

"Sir Vladimir would like you to join him at the breakfast table." Someone called.

"What happens to it after you eat? You chuck it out and buy a new one?" **Kirst **asked sarcastically.

"Yes."

"Ok then…. Tell him I will be with him when I have finished tying my hair up."

She brushed the knots out of her hair and grabbed a hair lackey that was on the bathroom bench. She tied her hair in two plaits and left her room. She was escorted into the breakfast room and saw that Vlad was sitting at one end, his food untouched.

"Glad that you finally joined me." Vlad was being sarcastic.

**Kirst** took the empty seat and ignored his comment. She looked at the table and saw bacon, sausages and eggs on her plate.

"I don't like any of this food, I will not eat animals, and it is cruel." **Kirst **told him.

Vlad waved a hand at a maid who grabbed **Kirst's **plate and took it away from her. Vlad started to eat his breakfast while **Kirst **looked into space.

"Here you are my lady, a nice hash brown, mini vegetarian pizzas, toast and a chocolate milkshake." The maid said as she placed the tray in front of **Kirst.**

"Thank you."

**Kirst **picked up her knife and fork and began to eat. She used her manners while eating, not wanting to get hurt by Vlad again.

Last night Vlad had punched her and kicked her so many times that she got bruised and even bled a little. Some of the bruises had healed but others were still there. They hurt really badly in the middle of the night so one of the nursemaids gave her something that might make it feel a bit better.

"Now that you have had a good breakfast, we are going to practise flying." Vlad told her.

"But I know how to fly!" complained **Kirst.**

Vlad ignored her and left the room. She finished her meal and got taken outside by the two male bodyguards once again. Vlad sat on a bench, reading a book. **Kirst **decided not to distract him so she sat on another bench.

"I will be back in a minute, you will not be able to escape so don't try." Vlad told her.

He got out of his seat and walked into the house. Vlad entered his private room and looked into the eyes of a young man, about the age of 15.

"Hello Bob." Vlad said.

"YOU EVIL THING! LEAVE HER OUT OF THIS!" yelled the man.

"I said that I would use you one day. Lucky I can make you look like a ghost and can control you." Vlad laughed evilly and walked out of the door after he had placed a sheet of paper on the desk.

When Vlad walked to the bench **Kirst **was sitting at, he saw she had a piece of chocolate cake in her hands. Vlad glanced at his watch and then back at **Kirst.**

"How did you get that? AND IT'S ONLY THIRTY MINUTES AFTER WE HAD BREAKFAST!" Vlad scared the girl.

"I know." Was her calm reply.

"Who gave her this?" Vlad asked.

"I don't know, we all looked away for a second and the next she was eating cake." Said the tallest male bodyguard.

Vlad went to grab the cake and throw it away to see that it was gone. **Kirst **licked her lips and smiled at the old man, tapping her nose.

"Well, come along, we have a long day ahead of us." Vlad told **Kirst **who groaned.

They flew around for 3 hours before they took a break. This time Vlad was paying attention to **Kirstyn's **needs. They flew for another 3 hours and went back to the castle.

"I have a very important business meeting today, I need you to stay in your room and be quiet." Vlad told the girl and left her room.

* * *

**Danny **and **Kelly **were the first to wake up. They crept through the house, making sure they didn't wake anyone. They went onto the couch and started to watch TV with the volume on low.

About ten minutes later, **Valerie, Gregg, Ryan, Sam **and **Tucker **came downstairs to join them.

"Where's **Kirst?" Danny **asked.

"She didn't come home last night, I'm worried." **Val **told them.

"Hey, I thought **Mr Lancer **was sleeping on the couch." **Tucker **said.

The man they were talking about walked into the room with a glass of water in one hand and a plate with toast on it in the other. He pulled a chair out of the kitchen and sat in front of the TV while eating his breakfast.

Soon after everyone woke up, they made a big breakfast. While they were eating, **Sam, Tucker, Valerie **and **Gregg **disappeared.

"W-w-where did they g-go?" **Mr Lancer **asked.

"I don't know… look, there's a note!" Danny said as he grabbed the note. "Dear people who saw these people disappear, don't worry, I took your little friends back into their own time… Clockwork."

"He always helps…. But why didn't he send us home too?" **Danny **was bewildered.

"I seriously don't know." Kelly sighed.

"Mummy, who are these weird people?" Sarah asked her mother.

Kelly sighed and looked to Danny who wasn't paying attention to her. "Well, that man over there -" Kelly pointed to **Ryan "– **is Uncle Ryan when he was 15. The girl over there is me when I was 15 and the other boy is your father when HE was 15."

"freaky." Replied Sarah.

* * *

**Kirst **returned to her room and turned on the TV which started floating instantly. "Hi Freddy." She sighed.

"Why all mopey and alone?" the TV asked.

"I'll never get home. Vlad is over working me and I really hate it here!" complained **Kirst.**

She watched as the TV thought. She jumped up and scared Freddy, causing him to fall onto the ground.

"I know, if you can switch with ANY TV in the world, what if you switch with the Fenton TV and while you're doing it, I can hold on to you! Maybe I will go with you!" suggested **Kirst.**

"Hey, it's worth a shot, hold on tight and get ready for blast off into space!" Freddy told her.

"Wow, if **Danny **were here, he would've loved going into space…. I'm ready!"

"5…"

**Kirst **held onto the TV with two hands.

"4…"

She closed her eyes.

"3…"

She chewed her bottom lip.

"2…"

She squashed a fly.

"1…"

She got ready to jump.

"BLAST OFF!"

**Kirst **opened her eyes and saw that they were in a jungle. She looked at Freddy who didn't float.

"Freddy?"

No answer.

"Freddy?"

Still no answer.

"Freddy?"

STILL no answer.

"FREDDY?"

The TV in front of her was broken and unplugged which meant one thing, Freddy and **Kirst **had been split up.

**Kirst **walked further into the jungle, trying to find her way out. She was following a trail of human footsteps because she couldn't be bothered transforming and flying over the trees.

Suddenly, a twig snapped. **Kirst **turned around but saw nothing. She looked beneath her foot and saw a broken twig. She hurried on, getting freaked out by the noises that were heard.

The wind was making noises and it sounded like a baby crying. **Kirst **broke into a run but didn't see a big tree root sticking up in her path. She tripped over and fell head first to the ground, unconscious…

**

* * *

Aww, how sad? He he he he, CHOCOLATE PUDDING! Lol, that was… random. Anyway, I hope u enjoy the chapter, I think I have sorted out how many I will have. I think I shall have Part 3 of Freedom Once Again and then 2 more, yay, and then I will have about 10 chapters total…**

**Read and Review. **

**Love Kirst…**


	8. Freedom Once Again Part 3

**Oki Donkey, I'm BACK! This is the final part of the three parts of Freedom Once Again. I'm hoping to get 2 chapters done again today; yesterday I got 2 chapters done! WEEEEEEEEEEE! Better get to the story, OMG, I HAVE FORGOTEN MY PREVIEWS! THEY WILL BE BACK NOT THIS CHAPTER BUT NEXT CHAPTER!**

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Kirstyn.T. I MEAN DANNY PHANTOM! ;)**

**A Step Into The Future**

**Chapter Eight**

**Freedom Once Again**

**Part 3: Welcomed Back But Fighting Already.**

* * *

"I'm a little worried about **Kirst**; she hasn't come home yet." **Ryan **said.

"don't worry, she can take care of herself, she'll come home soon enough." Danny told them.

"yeah, I guess…" sighed **Danny.**

* * *

**Kirst **slowly opened her eyes. She saw a patch of brown in front of her and raised her head to see her surroundings. A pain shot through her head and she held it with one hand. Her eye sight was blurred but got clearer each second that passed.

She spat dirt out of her mouth and started to get up. Her bones were sore but she still made her body move. She slowly got to her feet and brushed the dirt off her. her eyes were still blurred but she could see some trees around her.

A hand was held out and **Kirst **smiled and took it. The hand led her towards a small cottage and the hand told her to have a lie down on the couch while it made her some tea. **Kirst **obeyed and waited for the tea.

"here you are my dear, drink up." Said the hand.

"thank you." **Kirst **thanked the hand and drank her tea.

**Kirst **sighed, her eyes were heavy. She shut them and dozed off to sleep. she didn't hear the laughing sound that came from the hand.

* * *

"mummy, can we go to Luke's house with Hannah and Paige?" Melissa asked Kelly.

"sure but Luke's mummy and daddy are coming over, don't be naughty for the babysitter they have hired, Mr Lancer." Kelly warned the girls.

"yes mum." They sang.

"I'M A BABYSITTER?" **Mr Lancer **was totally shocked.

* * *

**Kirst **woke up on the same couch the hand had told her to lie down on. She was feeling much better and her eyes weren't blurred anymore. She saw an old lady with grey hair and glasses that rested on her crooked nose.

"who are you?" **Kirst **asked.

"why, you have woken up, girl." The lady cackled.

"where am I? who are you? What are you doing with me? I demand answers!" demanded **Kirst.**

"in order: you are in my abandoned cottage near the jungle I found you lying in, I am Mim Darke. I am going to make you my slave, I have kidnapped you." Explained the lady.

"whatever, bye." **Kirst **said as she got up.

The lady hissed and grabbed **Kirst's **wrist. Since she wasn't a ghost, **Kirst **couldn't go intangible and escape.

"LET GO OF ME!"

"why should I do that? You are useful; you can do my dirty work." Mim said.

"go away you old hag!" yelled **Kirst **who kicked Mim in the knee.

Mim grabbed her knee and whistled. This girl floated into the room and waved her hand over Mim's knee. _She's a healing mage_ thought **Kirst. **She looked into the mage's eyes and saw that they were black, she was being controlled.

"YOU ARE CONTROLLING HER!" shrieked **Kirst. **

"yes, yes I am. I will do the same with you. Harriet, you may leave." Mim said and Harriet flew out of the room as quick as she entered.

**Kirst **noticed that Mim had let go of her wrist so took the chance to start to run out. She got to the door and then felt someone tugging her back.

"YOU WILL NOT LEAVE!" roared Mim.

"what ARE you?" asked **Kirst.**

"I am a witch, a wicked witch, not a good one, there aren't many wicked witches and I am one." Mim told her.

"then how come you are grabbing me instead of using your magic?" **Kirst **demanded.

"because… my magic is getting updated." Sobbed Mim.

Mim tried to pull **Kirst **onto the couch but failed, **Kirst **wouldn't move. "don't make me do something you'll regret."

"don't make ME do something YOU'LL regret!" threatened **Kirst.**

"what could a bony, useless girl like YOU do?" Mim asked.

"A LOT more than you know." **Kirst **mumbled.

"what was that?" asked Mim.

"umm, I like to eat dough?" **Kirst **suggested.

"whatever."

Mim stomped on **Kirst's **right foot. She lifted it up instantly, jumping from the pain. Mim pulled **Kirst **into a room and tied her up. "enjoy your last minutes of free thought, I will be brainwashing you now."

"I didn't want to do this but…"

**Kirst **gulped and closed her eyes. Two rings appeared around her waist. One was black, the other pink. The black went up while the pink went down. soon, **Kirst **had black skin, pink hair, pink eyes, pink shoes and a floor length pink dress.

"you're… y-you're that f-f-Fregher!" shrieked Mim.

"LET ME GO!" screamed **Kirst.**

"no, you are way more useful so I can NOT let you go." Said Mim.

**Kirst **sighed and closed her eyes once again; she used her telekinesis to pick up a hammer that was nearby and hit Mim in the forehead. **Kirst's **aim was perfect and she knocked Mim out in one shot. **Kirst **then used her powers to untie the ropes which were tied around her wrists and ankles.

**Kirst **flew past Mim and upstairs. She saw that Harriet was sitting in a chair, staring at the wall. She grabbed Harriet who didn't struggle and flew out of the cottage. **Kirst **went high into the sky and looked at her surroundings.

She could see a town nearby that looked like Amity Park downtown. She flew towards the town and followed signs to find herself outside Fenton Works. She sighed and walked up to the door and knocked loudly.

Danny opened the door and gasped when he saw the unconscious figure that lay in **Kirst's **arms. He grabbed the girl and carried her into the lounge room and laid her on the couch. **Kirst **walked into the house.

She saw that **Ryan, Danny, Kelly, Mr Lancer, **Danny and Kelly were crowded around the body.

"where is everyone else?" asked **Kirst.**

Everyone looked up and **Danny, Kelly** and **Ryan **ran up to her and gave her a big hug.

"they just disappeared." **Danny **explained to his little sister. "what happened to YOU?"

"well, it was a long story…"

**Kirst **told them her story but left out the parts with her telekinesis. She explained how Mim had brainwashed the mage who lay on their couch. They seemed pretty shocked and everyone hugged her, including **Mr Lancer. **_EWW! _

"Well, we are glad that you are home. We might have to get Roxy to help us with reversing the brainwashing spell put on Harriet." Danny told them.

Just then Fungus and Roxy entered the house with shopping bags. They entered the lounge room and saw the body on the couch. Roxy could see the magic all around Harriet's body and rushed over to her.

"what happened?" asked Roxy.

"long story short, she has been brainwashed." Kelly told Roxy.

"I'll get right onto making a potion." Roxy sighed and walked up to her bedroom.

A beeping noise was heard outside and everyone in the house ran out to see it, not including Roxy. Everyone in the street was out in front of their houses, looking at a big screen. On it was the one and only, Vlad Plasmius.

"**HELLO, KIRST, I KNOW YOU HAVE RUN BACK TO YOUR LITTLE HOME. I AM GOING TO HAVE TO FIGHT YOU. I HAVE KING DERWICK, QUEEN TAMA, PRINCESS USUBA AND MANY OTHERS ON MY SIDE. I SUGGEST THAT DANNY PHANTOM FROM THE PAST AND FUTURE HELP, BOTH KELLY'S AND EVERYONE ELSE YOU HAVE, THIS WILL BE HARD FOR YOU. WE WILL COME IN A MINUTE; I WILL NOT BE SURPRISED IF EVERYONE KNOWS YOUR SECRET WHEN THIS IS FINISHED. HAVE FUN!"**

The screen went black and everyone looked at each other…

**

* * *

Aww, that wasn't very long! Don't worry, they'll be longer than this… well, at least it wasn't one big chapter! Hope ya enjoyed it, Read and Review,**

**Love Kirst…**


	9. She's Dead

**The main fighting scene… wow, it's almost finished. And to think when I typed this up I only posted THREE chapters! Well, I want to start a story that ISNT part of this series when I have finished, hopefully I will be half way through writing it when I finish posting this story… anyway, heres the second last chapter… I think…**

**

* * *

Disclaimer: it's been a long time but, I still do not own Danny Phantom.**

**A Step Into The Future**

**Chapter Nine**

**She's Dead.**

* * *

Danny, Kelly, Fungus, **Danny, Kelly, Kirst **and **Ryan **ran into the house. **Mr Lancer **followed close behind, not wanting to get hurt.

They sat on the couch and watched the news to see if they had picked up Vlad's message. Soon after, Valerie, Tucker, Sam, Gregg, Ryan and Kirst rushed into the house.

"did you see Vlad's message?" asked Valerie.

"yes." Sighed Danny.

"what are you going to do about it?" asked Tucker.

"I can't do anything yet." Danny told them.

Suddenly, Vlad Plasmius appeared in front of the crowd. "so, what ARE you going to do?"

Danny looked around and noticed that **Mr Lancer **was still in there and he didn't know **Danny's **secret. Danny looked back to Vlad who was smirking. "I'm going to fight you."

"how are you going to do THAT?" asked Vlad, looking at **Mr Lancer.**

"like this."

Two blue rings appeared around Danny's waist. Kelly saw this and two pink ones appeared around her waist. A green and black one formed around Ryan's, a black and blue one around Gregg's and a red suit covered Valerie.

Kirst brought up the black and pink ring as she noticed everyone else was transforming. Soon, **Mr Lancer **knew all of their secrets.

"you… you're Danny Phantom? and you're Kelly-Go-Boom? And you… you're Li'Kirst-Fregher! And… you are Greggy F and Ryan Fregher? And you… you're that ghost hunter girl!" **Mr Lancer **managed to say.

Danny nodded and Vlad laughed, his plan was going quite good. **Mr Lancer **turned to **Danny, Kelly, Kirst **and **Ryan.**

"and… you are Mr Fenton, Ms Stager, Ms Fenton and Mr Log." Stuttered **Mr Lancer.**

They nodded and **Mr Lancer **collapsed on the couch.

"I think it might be better that he is unconscious." Said Vlad.

"what do you want?" asked Danny.

"to rule." Answered Vlad.

Princess Usuba appeared next to him and smiled, showing her fangs. A female and male appeared next to Usuba and then some ghosts appeared behind them.

"you are ghosts, you should bow down to us!" said the unknown male ghost.

"who ARE you?" asked **Kelly.**

"RUDE GIRL! THAT IS NO WAY TO TREAT KING DERWICK AND QUEEN TAMA!" yelled a ghost.

Danny rolled his eyes and waved his hand. Everyone froze in their spots. "listen up and listen carefully. We do not want you, we want you home, if you don't, we can hurt you and you know it."

He unfroze them and they just laughed. Roxy skipped down the stairs carrying a beaker and froze when she saw they had company. The beaker slipped out of her hands and **Danny **flew over and grabbed it before it touched the ground. He flew up to Harriet and poured the potion into her mouth.

"w-what's happening?" Harriet asked, rubbing her eyes.

"you were brainwashed, we need you Harriet, and some evil ghosts are trying to take over the world." Whispered **Danny.**

"YOU WILL NOT TAKE OVER MY WORLD!" roared Harriet, jumping up from the couch.

Everyone turned their heads to look at her.

"lets take this fight outside." Suggested Queen Tama.

"alright, Harriet, since you are a healer, you will heal our people, the rest of us can go and fight." Danny instructed.

"fine." Sighed Harriet as she plopped her body onto the couch.

Everyone disappeared and reappeared outside Fenton Works. Danny threw the first punch at Vlad who was caught off guard and crashed into a nearby house. **Danny **threw ice blasts at Usuba who fought back. **Kelly **and **Kirst **took on some ghosts in the background.

Kelly helped Danny and **Ryan **helped **Danny.** Fungus turned herself into a winged horse and carried Roxy on her back. Roxy made cracks in the earth and holes so she could distract some of the ghosts.

Queen Tama snuck behind Fungus and sent a ghost ray at her which made Fungus turn into the blob that she was born as. Roxy started to fall from the sky but bent air so it could carry her. Roxy held her hand in front of her and it glowed an amber colour. Fire flew out of her hand and landed on Queen Tama, weakening her a little bit.

Fungus quickly turned into a big plate of jelly. Valerie had fallen from her board and landed in Fungus and thanked her. Tucker and Sam were fighting on the ground but wanted to get higher so Fungus turned herself into a giant eagle and carried them over to some of the ghosts who were very high and were plotting.

The two humans sucked some of the ghosts into the Fenton Thermos while others got away.

"BEWARE! I AM BOXLUNCH!" a voice was heard behind them.

Tucker rolled his eyes and sucked the young ghost into the Fenton Thermos.

Kelly and Danny were fighting Vlad who seemed to be getting pretty weak.

"VLAD IS WEAK, DO YOU WANT US TO TAKE OVER AND YOU DEAL WITH THE ROYALTY?" asked **Danny.**

"sure!" Danny and Kelly yelled.

Kirst, Danny, Kelly, Ryan and Gregg went to fight Princess Usuba, Queen Tama and King Derwick while **Danny, Kirst **and **Kelly **fought Vlad.

Valerie limped quickly into the house to get Harriet to heal her. she took a seat on the couch and Harriet ran her hand over Valerie's leg which slowly got better.

"thanks."

Valerie ran back out to join the fight. Harriet sighed and waited for another to treat. It wasn't long before Sam and Tucker came in with scratches all over their bodies which were treated quite easily.For the next 30 minutes Harriet watched the injured come and go.

After an hour of the fight, Danny, Kelly, Kirst, **Danny, Kelly, Ryan, **Ryan, Gregg, Sam, Tucker and Valerie were too tired to continue. Vlad was in the Thermos as well as other ghosts while Princess Usuba, Queen Tama and King Derwick still stood or floated.

**Kirst **was just about to pass out but continued to fight. Roxy and Fungus had gone inside to treat their wounds and quench their thirst. Usuba, Tama and Derwick all fought **Kirst. **They punched her, kicked her and did whatever they could.

**Kirst **fell to the ground and lay there, barely conscious. She felt Usuba land on top of her and struggled to breathe. She closed her eyes and gasped. Usuba got off the girl and watched her, seeing no movement. Usuba felt for a heartbeat and smiled when she found none; **Kirst** was dead.

Fungus walked out of the house to see **Kirst **lying on the floor, not moving and the three royals floating in the air, looking proud.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" asked Fungus, rushing over to **Kirst.**

"I just ended everyone's misery." Sighed Usuba.

"YOU KILLED HER!" screamed Fungus.

"so?"

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Fungus threw her body at Usuba who tried to stick her fangs into Fungus' neck but failed. Fungus made a sword like Danny's appear and threatened to use it to kill Usuba. Usuba slid out from underneath her and pushed her over.

Usuba sent a ray at Fungus who dodged it. If you looked into Fungus' eyes you could see rage. Usuba tripped over a rock and fell flat on her face. she rolled over to face Fungus who was holding the sword above her head.

"d-d-don't hurt m-me!" sobbed Usuba.

Fungus ignored her and slowly drove the sword through Usuba's dead heart. Since she was a vampire, that's all she needed to be killed. Usuba turned into a pile of dust and Fungus wiped sweat off her face as she headed for Tama and Derwick.

Roxy ran out of the house to see a pile of dust, an outraged Fungus, two cowering royal ghosts and a dead **Kirst. **

"WHAT HAPPENED HERE?" asked Roxy.

"USUBA KILLED… KILLED **KIRST **SO I… I KILL USUBA!" yelled Fungus.

Roxy looked at the pile of dust, then to **Kirst's **dead body, then to Fungus and back to the pile of dust. She backed away and ran into the house to get help.

Fungus turned the sword intangible and the blood fell off of it, making it look new. Derwick stepped forward and pulled out a stick.

"bring it on!" said Derwick.

Fungus ran to Derwick as Derwick ran to Fungus. Derwick hit Fungus with the stick and it snapped. Fungus showed no sign of pain and Derwick ran behind his wife who pulled out an iPod and started to listen to it. Soon, a book appeared in her hands and she ran up to Fungus.

Fungus yanked Tama's iPod and put the headphones to her ears. "EWW! YOU'RE LISTENING TO BARBIE GIRL! TALK ABOUT WEIRD!"

Fungus swung her sword at Tama but missed. Instead, she cut the book in half. Tama ran behind a tree and watched as Fungus walked up to her husband. King Derwick ran out of Fungus' way and behind her. he pushed her over and ran behind the tree with his wife.

Fungus recovered very quickly and ran behind the tree to find the two hadn't seen her move. She turned herself into a knife and they noticed her.

"m-m-muffin?" offered Tama.

Fungus cut the glass plate in half.

"run?" asked Tama.

"run!" said Derwick.

They ran and Fungus turned herself into a shadow and followed them. they stopped when they couldn't see her anymore.

"do ya think she left us?" asked Tama.

"maybe." Said Derwick.

Fungus turned into a ghost and made Tama and Derwick scream. She pulled a chainsaw out from behind her and started it up. Derwick and Tama ran but couldn't lose Fungus.

Everyone was watching the crazy girl chase these two ghosts around with a chainsaw. Finally, the ghosts collapsed on the ground, breathing deeply. They were too tired to continue so Fungus walked up to them.

"say goodbye!" said Fungus.

She pulled back her chainsaw and the drove it through their bodies. They faded away, telling Fungus that she had succeeded in destroying them.

Fungus walked over to Danny and everyone who were checking **Kirst's **pulse and seeing if she was alive. Fungus had already done that but didn't disturb them.

Danny's eyes filled with tears and he looked up at the crowd around him.

"she's dead."

**

* * *

Aww, that's so sad! I BARELY kept myself from crying. Don't stop reading now, there is one more chapter left… it may be longer, it may not, I'm not sure… hope you enjoyed this chapter, Read and Review**

**Love Kirst…**


	10. Recoveries

**Here it is, the last chapter. I will have a list of thanks at the bottom of this page… I always forget it. Anyway, I finally completed this story, heres the last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Nah, I Do Not Own Danny Phantom.**

**

* * *

A Step Into The Future**

**Chapter Ten**

**Recoveries.**

* * *

Everyone sat on the couch, holding empty boxes of tissues and wiping their snotty noses. Everyone's eyes were red and puffy from weeping. They loved **Kirst **so much and didn't want her to go. For some reason, future Kirst was still here but fading very VERY slowly.

"Wait a minute… wouldn't you not be here if Ms Fenton were dead?" **Mr Lancer **realised.

Everyone looked at the man with eyes full of tears. If anyone who wasn't upset went into that house, it would make them cry, the sight was unbearable. Then, everyone looked at Kirst who wasn't crying as much.

"Yeah… but, she is fading…. But maybe there is something we could do to help **Kirst.**" Suggested **Danny.**

Roxy smacked her forehead with the palm of her right hand. Everyone turned to look at her and she decided to explain her actions. "I am an idiot! I should've remembered that maybe… just maybe… since the death is only recent, maybe we could bring her back to life…"

"YOU COULD?" asked **Ryan**, leaping up from his seat.

"Let me finish. I could do that IF I had enough power but, unfortunately, I don't have enough power so I guess that isn't going to happen," Sobbed Roxy. "I'm useless."

Fungus and Harriet jumped up from their seats, startling everyone around them. Harriet turned to Fungus with a questioning look so Fungus began to explain.

"I have a little bit of magic in me, maybe I could help you." Suggested Fungus.

"But, that STILL wont be enough!" cried Roxy.

"I am a healer mage, I can help you." Harriet informed her.

"I'M AN IDIOT AGAIN! I should've remembered that you were a mage as well! So, are you willing to risk our lives to save this young girl?" asked Roxy.

They nodded and Roxy put her hand in the middle. Fungus put her hand on top of Roxy's and Harriet's on top of Fungus'. They lifted them up and the slapped hands and did a few signs and other random things, the sign of a mage bond.

"Does this mean… that you could be… killed as well?" asked Danny.

"maybe." Sighed Roxy.

"Will she definitely live?" Kelly asked.

"No, we cannot be sure of anything, anything is possible." Harriet informed them.

"But, that means we might lose another three while trying to save one, this isn't safe!" Danny told them.

Roxy sighed and sat down on the couch. "We are willing to help **Kirst **out, you cannot stop us; it is our own decision."

"I guess… fine, do it. Just, be careful." Danny warned.

"We will. We need a clear floor, Freddy, we need you to move." Harriet instructed.

Freddy awoke with puffy red eyes. He dragged his television body across the room and against the wall, positioned to watch the resurrecting.

"Alright, everyone apart from Fungus, Harriet and I need to move out of the way so we can draw up a protective circle." Instructed Roxy.

They followed her instructions and leaned on the far wall. Roxy held out her left arm and rubbed her right hand across a light green wrist band. A bright yellow light appeared on one of her fingers as Roxy drew up the protective circle.

Once she was done, she called upon her powers which made a visible bubble around Fungus, Roxy, Harriet and **Kirst's **body. She rubbed a dark green armband which a piece of cloth fell out of. The cloth set down on the hole in **Kirst's **stomach, the one Usuba had left when jumping on top of her.

It stayed there and couldn't be moved unless Roxy told it to. Harriet pulled a stone from her pocket - which lit up instantly – and placed it on top of the cloth.

Roxy, Harriet and Fungus joined hands and began to meditate, clear their head of all troubles and thoughts, think of nothing. Luckily none of the humans with their eyes open could see magic; it was like a bright torch.

Their lips started to move but no words escaped, they kept silent. **Kirst's **body started to lift into the air and became bright. The three girls were pouring all of their magic into her, trying to bring her back to life.

**Kirst's **body slowly touched the floor. When it reached the ground, the protective circle broke and Roxy and Harriet collapsed. Fungus wasn't as tired as them since she only had a bit of magic and the rest of her was unknown.

Danny rushed over to Roxy and Kelly rushed to Harriet. They put the bodies of the weak mages on the couch and went over to see if the resurrecting had worked. **Kirst **wasn't breathing and Danny sighed.

"It didn't work." He told them.

"I need a rest, I may not be too tired but I still am tired." Fungus said as she headed for the rooms upstairs.

"I can't believe I have lost my sister… forever." Sobbed **Danny.**

Everyone had noticed that Kirst wasn't in the room anymore. They looked around quickly and **Kelly **was the one to speak.

"Where did Kirst go?" she asked.

"I think… h-her time I-is up." Sobbed Danny.

A light that was visible to human eyes shone where **Kirst's **heart was located. It got brighter and brighter and then disappeared. Everyone watched her closely, not blinking for a second. Slowly, her eyes fluttered open and she looked around her.

"w-what happened?" she asked.

Everyone gasped and ran over to her body. They threw their arms around her and hugged her for ages, glad that the girl that they loved so much was back.

"Uh, guys? I… can't… breathe." Choked **Kirst.**

Everyone got off her because they didn't want her to die once again. Kirst walked down the stairs and wiped her wet hands on her skirt; she had been using the toilet. She looked at her younger self and smiled.

"I thought I felt a bit stronger." Commented Kirst.

"What happened?" **Kirst **asked once again.

"Well, Usuba killed you and… I found your dead body and killed Usuba by sticking a sword into her heart. Then I killed Tama and Derwick with a chainsaw." Explained Fungus as she entered the room, yawning.

"I thought you were sleeping?" Danny accused.

"I was TRYING to but I heard all the noise so I came back down," to **Kirst** she added. "Glad to see you're alive."

"Wow, I feel tired. Who-" **Kirst **yawned and swallowed. "- brought me back to life?"

Danny pointed to the unconscious mages that rested on the couch.

"Fungus helped Harriet and Roxy because she has a little bit of magic in her." Danny explained.

"When they wake up, I need to thank them. Thank you Fungus, I am glad you brought me alive, I got taken to this horrid world and they said I would have to stay there if I didn't get brought back to life before 24 hours had passed. Thank you so much, it was hell there, I HATE places where you can't eat the food unless you ask." **Kirst **thanked Fungus.

"Well, at least she hasn't changed!" Danny joked.

Everyone laughed for the first time in a few hours. Suddenly, everyone's ghost senses went off. An old ghost with a time staff appeared in the room, looking at the five from the past.

"Clockwork!" gasped** Kelly.**

"It's good to see that everyone is still alive, I'm glad you could bring **Kirst **back to life." Clockwork said.

"What are you doing here?" asked **Mr Lancer.**

"Well, for one, I need to apologize; a ghost brought you and others into the future because of an evil plot. I couldn't get past his shield until now, I need to return you to your own time and erase your memories." Explained Clockwork.

"But that means I cant thank these two!" cried **Kirst, **pointing at Harriet and Roxy.

Clockwork pushed a button on his time staff which woke Roxy and Harriet up. When they saw **Kirst **was alive, their faces brightened.

"IT WORKED!" squealed Roxy.

"I'm sorry, we have to go now, I just wanted to thank you SOO much for doing this to bring me back to life, you didn't have to but you did, when we go, you can get back to sleep." thanked **Kirst.**

"No problem, if you weren't here, I don't know what I would do." Roxy said.

"Can we go now? I have a business meeting!" Clockwork was getting impatient.

"sure." Said **Ryan.**

Everyone said their goodbyes and Clockwork twisted the knob on his staff which took them back to the present day and also erased their memories. No one would know what happened for the past few days.

Clockwork returned them to their homes and then went back to watching the screens which showed him what was going on.

Danny, Kelly and Kirst appeared in the lounge room. The Fenton family was watching TV when the kids fell in front of them.

"What happened to you guys? We were worried sick; Jazz told us that you had been teleported to the Ghost Zone the other day! What took so long?" asked Maddie as she hugged them.

"We don't remember but I have a note that is addressed to you." Danny told her.

Maddie opened the envelope and her eyes scanned the page. She looked up with a smile on her face. "Clockwork has erased your memories."

"I told Amber, Anna, Scarlet and Gem that you had been teleported into the Ghost Zone and they tracked down Paulina, Dash, Star, Kwan and Mikey who said you guys had found your way home." Jazz informed them.

"Really?" Danny asked.

"Yep. Look, Spongebob Squarepants is on!" Jazz said.

Everyone gathered in front of the TV to watch this funny cartoon. It was a very odd episode, like many of them. In the middle, Danny broke the silence.

"Why do I remember a flying TV named Freddy?" Danny asked no one in particular.

Everyone laughed at an unbelievable thing like a flying TV named Freddy. They stopped laughing and squinted at the TV.

**

* * *

The End.**

**I'M DONE! OMG, THAT WAS HEAPS SHORT! I'm so sorry; I have gotten into a habit of making my chapters shorter. Oh well, at least it is something. Once again, I don't know what the sequel shall be called; I have an idea as to what it is about but… that's all. Fungus is named 'The Crazy Blob with a Chainsaw' Anyway, heres my thanks list, I ALWAYS forget, hope ya enjoyed the story, Read and Review**

**Love Kirst…**

**Credits:**

**Li'Kirst-Fregher/Kirstyn Fenton: Kirstyn T. **

**Fungus/Stephantom/Steph: Steph F.**

**Danny Phantom/Danny Fenton: Danny Fenton/Phantom**

**Others: Random People.**

**Thanks to-**

**Steph for helping me with Roxy.**

**Steph for letting me use her in the story.**

**Steph for telling me when I made mistakes.**

**Steph for making FABULOUS suggestions.**

**Steph for telling me to write when I spent too much time talking.**

**Steph for encouraging me.**

**Steph for reading my story beforehand and telling me when it doesn't make sense.**

**Steph for telling me to choose this idea.**

**Steph for being Steph.**

**Steph for suggesting to do credits…**

**Steph for making me laugh.**

**Thanks To The Reviewers – **

**Stormrider7 (Fungus)**

**Katiesparks**

**DannyPhantomAndFoodLover**

**Wolfinson**


End file.
